


One of my favourites

by LoonyQuills



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boy-Who-Lived Harry Potter, First War with Voldemort, Hogwarts, Post-First War with Voldemort, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyQuills/pseuds/LoonyQuills
Summary: The night, Horace Slughorn heard about the death of two of his former favourites.





	One of my favourites

Horace Slughorn stared out of the office window and onto the dark grounds of Hogwarts in tense expectation. A metallic gong from the golden clock on the mantelpiece told him that five o'clock had arrived and just before the last stroke of the gong had faded he saw a tall, lean silhouette walking up the pathway to the castle.

"Finally." Mumbled Slughorn and rose from his chair. He had waited hours for this man to return ever since an owl outside his window had interrupted his early bed rest. It had delivered a short letter from one of his former students Barnabas Cuffe saying:

_Horace,_

_you asked me to keep my eyes peeled for news about You-Know-Who. Rumour has it that he was defeated this very night in Godrics Hollow. Presently I do not know more. Promise to keep you updated._

_B. Cuffe_

Upon reading this Horace had put on his dressing gown and had hurried upstairs to the headmaster's office, just to find it empty, the candles and fireplace still alight and a steaming mug of hot chocolate abandoned on the desk. He knew that something was going on and after an hour of waiting in the headmaster's study he returned to his own rooms from where he had an excellent view onto the path that led to the school.

Now he jogged up the spiral staircase towards the entrance hall only to find it empty. After a minute of catching his breath he turned and ran along corridors to catch the headmaster before he could retire to his rooms. As he walked around a corner he caught a glimpse of midnight blue robes disappearing at the other end of the corridor.

"Al-Albus!" Wheezed Slughorn, hands pressing against his stitching waist. A moment later the long silver beard of Albus Dumbledore peeked from behind the corner.

"Horace…good morning. What brings you to hurry about in the castle at this early hour?" Asked Dumbledore surprised but friendly.

"You know what keeps me up, what keeps every decent wizard up tonight. The rumours. Is it true?" An expression of insecure hope had spread on the potion master's face as he caught up with the other man. "Is He…dead?" Dumbledore sighed and nodded.

"Yes it is true. He is indeed…gone." A wave of relief flooded Horace and he breathed as if a heavy weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"Rumour has it he went to Godric's Hollow, but who was- how did he? Please I need to know." He asked curiously. For a moment Slughorn thought his friend would refuse to say anything, but after a brief silence Dumbledore pointed to the Gargoyle behind him and said:

"Come, let us talk in my office." Without hesitation Horace followed and they both went upstairs into the cozy circular room with all the portraits of former headmasters. "Please have a seat." Said Dumbledore and sat down behind his desk.

"No, no thank you Albus. I'm quite fine, I just need to- What happened tonight?" Stammered Slughorn almost bursting from nervous insecurity. Again Dumbledore sighed and took a moment to gather his thoughts before speaking.

"Horace you know that Lord Voldemort was searching for Lily and James Potter."

"Yes, rumour has it He himself was after them and their boy. That's why they went into hiding."

"That is true…they hid in Godric's Hollow." Slughorn swallowed, a sudden shudder of presentiment ran down his neck.

"I don't understand did they- Albus did they defeat Him?" Asked Slughorn with unbelieving voice. "How could they-" But Dumbledore rose his hand to politely ask for silence.

"Voldemort came for their son. In a way, Lily and James did defeat him…but Horace, they did not survive. James and Lily are dead…" His voice was sad and sorrow was engraved in his old face when he looked up at Slughorn, who's face in turn had froze in shocked disbelief. Horace felt a burning feeling in the corners of his eyes and with slightly trembling voice he asked:

"Dead. Lily…is dead?" It took him all his strength to keep his composure and he gulped while his fingers, in desperate attempt to busy themselves, clasped around each other. He took a deep breath, looked out of the window and nodded briefly.

"Well, You-Know-Who is dead. That's…good. We're free at last. Yes…splendid, splendid news…" He tried to smile, but all he mustered was a grimace. "Right, thank you Albus for…well. Thanks. I'll uh just- I'll…Good Night."

Without knowing what else to say he turned around and made his way to the door. The handle already in his hands Slughorn turned around and looked back.

"Albus? The boy…Harry. Her son is he-?"

"He is alive and safe." Said Dumbledore with a comforting smile.

"He Lives! Oh…that's, that's good. Yes. He lives. Well I- uh. Good Night." And with that he opened the door and left, his head wiped empty on the way back to his own office. Once there, he locked the door behind him and walked over to a shelf that was stacked with photos of a range of different people. Slughorn reached for a round one with silver frame depicting a young witch with red hair and himself standing over a steaming cauldron. Both laughed into the camera and in the photo Horace had put his arm around his student's shoulder. With a sniff he walked over to his desk and sank into his chair, eyes not leaving the picture. After a moment several thick tears rolled down his nose and fell onto the glass behind the frame.

"My potions ace…you brave girl." He muttered and buried his face in his hands…


End file.
